


Comfort

by dxrkwinged



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Splatoon Manga Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrkwinged/pseuds/dxrkwinged
Summary: Weeks have passed since he started dating his long-time crush. However, he can't help but feel uncertain about the relationship.This is a direct but not so direct continuation of my last one shot "Closer to You".





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: New relationship anxiety, uncertainty.

Another training session finished, simple as it always was. Well, at least that's what he considered it to be. It was just mindless Turf War at this point, but his team loved participating in them to grow together. Of course it would have just been like any other day if it weren't for the fact he was so... bothered. Silently, he glanced over slightly at Gloves, who was talking to Clip. She had a wide grin on her face as she nodded at him, saying something Half-Rim couldn't quite catch. Across from them, Straps was leaning up against a wall, grinning at her phone. 

And, just why was he so bothered? Possibly due to the fact he felt so unsure of things regarding his relationship with Gloves. Sometimes it didn't feel like they were even dating. But whenever he'd question him about it he would always assure them that they were, indeed, dating. But why couldn't he just believe what he told him? No, he wasn't one for public displays of affection, but something inside told him that there should be something  _more_.

_Am I being unfair?_ He thought to himself. _I mean, we've only been together for a little bit. Maybe I'm just overthinking this..._

"Half-Rim?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, he blinked, turning to see Clip now standing next to him. She tilted her head to the side and smiled once they made eye contact. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear us? We said we're probably gonna go our separate ways for the night," she said. "But you've just been standing here, staring off into the distance so..."

"Oh," he pressed his glasses closer to his face. "Well, guess I should head out then..." He started to walk away, only to feel Clip tug at his sleeve.

"Half-Rim, wait."

Turning to face her once again, he barely made eye contact. "What is it?"

Sighing, she seemed to think for a few minutes before speaking again. She cast one quick glance over her shoulder before turning to him again. He hadn't noticed, but now only the two of them were here still. Just where had Gloves and Straps went off to? Maybe he just didn't want to see him tonight. Again, his anxious thoughts were returning. But he couldn't show them to anyone. He just had to deal with them in silence. 

"-and so I was wondering if you and Gloves were doing alright."

That snapped him out of his trance. He hadn't even realized that she was speaking again. "Come again?"

She frowned slightly and then continued. "Well, it's just that I've noticed things. I don't want to pry _too_ much but," she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm your guys' friend. So I gotta make sure everything is alright."  

He looked away, wanting to avoid eye contact at all cost. "We're fine."

"Are you sure? Honestly, sometimes you're so hard to read," She paused, seeming to be thinking to herself. "Well, if there _is_ something, I think you should talk to him about it. Just a suggestion, though."

He simply nodded in reply. Could she notice that something was bothering him? No, there was no way she could have. He never showed any emotion. Unless, there was a time he slipped up without noticing. And, that was something he didn't want. He didn't want to have to explain himself to others. It was better if everyone just simply passed him by. Blinking, he saw Clip waving at him before she walked away. He stood there for a few minutes, alone. 

Should he try talking to Gloves? He just wasn't completely sure what he would say to him. And, most of the things he was thinking of weren't things he would want to talk about. Not quite yet. Sighing, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He hesitated for a minute before sending Gloves a text. Surprisingly, he was met with a rather quick reply. For some reason, that pleased him. But sadly, only slightly. After a few exchanges they decided to meet up at his place. He wasn't sure if he was looking forwards to this or not.

_But I have to be._ He thought to himself. _What's so bad about having your boyfriend over?_

Feeling like he was delaying his trip home, he finally started to walk back. Once he arrived home, he unlocked the door and stepped inside, slowly closing the door behind him. Glancing around the room, he hoped that it wasn't too messy. But, again when was it ever messy? It seemed like all his mind was doing lately was tormenting him. A knock on the door told him that Gloves had arrived. Opening the door, he was met with a grin and quick hug, which he returned rather awkwardly. 

"Sorry if I was late," Gloves said to him.

"You weren't," he replied, simply. 

"Well... Alright," Gloves pulled away from him, giving him a curious glance. "So... What's up?"

"Not much," Half-Rim replied, walking towards the kitchen. He glanced to the side to see Gloves following him. He opened a cabinet and mindlessly browsed the contents. Closing it, he turned to see Gloves now sitting up on top of the kitchen counter. He seemed to be watching him closely. 

"So, uh," Gloves started to say. "I think today went well, don't you?"

"Sure," Half-Rim gave a slight nod. He noticed Gloves frown slightly and instantly felt bad. Was he being unfair? Too rude?

"Rim," Gloves said slowly. "Is... Is there something wrong? You're acting different. Really quiet. Well, I mean more quiet than you normally are so..."

"I..." Half-Rim looked away. He felt his heart starting to race slightly. A familiar feeling of uneasiness. Just how should he handle this? How could he talk to him about this without sounding ridiculous? "I'm... I'm not sure, really. I'm not even sure where to begin."

"Well," Gloves said with a sigh. "Just pick something, I guess."

That sounded easier than it was. But he was right, he needed to just start somewhere. He didn't want an awkward silence to fall onto them. So he had to force something out. He thought for a few minutes and then said the first thing he could think of. "Are we okay?" He glanced slightly at Gloves, who was watching him with a pondered look on his face. 

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" 

"Like," Half-Rim rubbed the back of his neck. This wasn't going to be easy, was it? "Dating wise. I'm not so sure how to explain it. Just... Are we okay?" 

"Well, yeah, I think so," Gloves replied. Although there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Why? Is... Is there something bothering you about us?"

"I don't know," he started to pace back and forth as he thought. "I just thought things would be different. But then when I say that, it sounds ignorant. Because I don't even know how different things should or shouldn't be. But I can't deny that it's been bothering me."

"I think that might be my fault," Gloves replied.

"Huh?" Half-Rim paused, looking at him once again. His eyes were fixated on the floor as he tugged at his shirt slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well," his cheeks flushed slightly. "This is all very different for me, you know? Dating. Having a boyfriend. Having someone who's different than your friends. But at the same time my boyfriend is one of my best friends."

Half-Rim tilted his head to the side. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Gloves shook his head. "I'm just saying I'm... inexperienced."

Half-Rim blinked as he watched him. Now, he looked even more embarrassed than before. "Okay... But how?"

"Well, I am younger than you for one. And this is my first relationship so," he shrugged. "So, I'm learning as I go along, you know? Doesn't sound the coolest when I say that out loud, but it's the truth."

Had he been unfair? All of this time questioning if the relationship was even something? It seemed like he wasn't the only one bothered by things. But there had to be a way to make things right. There just had to be. "Well... That's alright," he eventually replied. "This is my first relationship, too."

"Yeah?" Gloves gave him a half smile. "We can learn together, I guess."

Nodding slightly, the two of them fell silent for a few minutes. He suddenly felt guilty. Just a huge, heavy feeling of guilt. Of course things could be confusing at first. Maybe it wasn't right of him to question so much. Maybe Clip was right and he just needed to talk to him about things. But talking was something he wasn't so great at. But... He was willing to try if it would make their relationship better. "So... What things do you feel you're inexperienced in?"

"Oh, uh," Gloves looked slightly alarmed and then flushed once again. "Well, I guess like dates and such. I've wanted to go out on one with you but just... didn't know how to ask. And," he looked away, face flushed even more. "Sex, I guess."

"Hm," he nodded slightly. "But it was fine before."

"D-don't say that!" he exclaimed. He then sighed, taking a few minutes to regain himself. "I mean... Sure. I guess. But what if that's all I know? What if you got bored of me or something?"

"I don't think that's possible,"

"I... I figured I'd just end up going along with whatever you wanted," Gloves replied rather quietly. "Basically, what I'm trying to say here is I want to make you happy. But I just didn't know how to."

"Now you're the one not sounding like yourself," Half-Rim replied. "Normally you seem to be so sure of yourself and what you do."

"Uh," Gloves blinked. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Half-Rim shook his head. "I like that about you."

"Well, I guess you're right," Gloves replied with a nod. "But you know, sometimes I _do_ doubt myself. But... Mainly when it comes to this."

Half-Rim watched him closely. He suddenly felt at ease. He didn't have to worry at all. But now he wasn't the only who needed comfort. Moving over closer to him, he pressed his forehead to his. "I'm happy," he said to him softly, giving him a light kiss. 

"Really? Because you don't show it much," Gloves replied, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. 

"How about I show it then?" Pressing closer, he gave Gloves a deeper kiss, feeling satisfied hearing the sounds the other inkling made while he kissed him. Slowly, he started to move his hands up underneath his shirt.

"Wait, Rim," Gloves said, pulling back only slightly. "Sh-shouldn't we move...? Like, the bed?"

Admittedly, he would have gone a little bit farther if he had let him. But moving to the bed sounded better. Nodding, he slipped his hand into his as Gloves hopped off of the counter. Quickly, the two of them moved to his bedroom. Once inside of his room, he soon pulled Gloves into another kiss. Deepening the kiss, he slowly started to slide his hands underneath his clothing again. Gloves pressed closer to him, his hands now slowly moving up and down his back. 

Pulling back, he caught a glimpse of Gloves reaching down for his crotch. Slowly, he started to rub him, causing him to moan slightly. Already, it was starting to become unbearable to keep his shorts on. Gloves moved yet again, now on his knees. He glanced up slightly at Half-Rim before pulling his shorts down. Then, he felt a gloved hand start to stroke him and he moaned again. Slowly, Gloves rubbed him up and down. He gasped slightly once he felt him lick the tip. He licked him a few times before taking him into his mouth, continuing to stroke him slowly. 

He had to fight the urge to push him farther down. Everything inside of him begged him to. Gloves started to suck farther down on him, pulling back to take a few breaths before taking him back into his mouth. Body trembling, he moaned slightly, gripping onto the back of Gloves' head as he came. Releasing his grip after he finished, Gloves pulled back, starting to wipe at his mouth. But, Half-Rim grabbed him, pulling him up into a messy kiss. There was a slight sound of alarm from the other inkling, but he happily returned the kiss, causing Half-Rim to taste himself slightly. 

Pulling back, he started to remove the remainder of his clothing. Removing his glasses and placing them onto the dresser behind him, he turned to see Gloves now sitting on the bed across him. But he was still clothed. That had to change. He needed more, wanted more. Climbing onto to the bed with him, he kissed him again. Gloves laid back onto the bed, pulling him on top of him. Wasting no time, Half-Rim's hands moved down to his shirt, pulling it off with his help. Tossing it away, he placed his hands onto his chest, slowly moving down to stop at the top of his shorts. 

Kissing his neck, he pulled them off of him, letting them drop to the floor. Laying bare underneath him, Half-Rim placed soft kisses down his chest, stopping just above his crotch. He was met with a pleasing sound from Gloves, who arched his back slightly. But this time, he wanted something different. Gloves had said he'd do whatever he wanted to make him happy. And as selfish as that would make him, he had to take him up on that offer. Pulling back, he nudged him slightly. 

"Roll over," he murmured. 

"Hm?" Cheeks flushed, Gloves blinked at him in confusion. 

"Or," he leaned down to kiss him lovingly. "Let me position you."

Nodding in reply, Gloves silently let him move him how he wanted to. He shifted Gloves so that he was bent over onto the bed on his knees. Now, Half-Rim was positioned behind him, his body begging him to continue. Rubbing himself, he slowly grind himself up against Gloves, causing the other inkling to whimper. Moving back slightly, he slowly pushed into him, causing Gloves to bury his face into the pillow. His moans were muffled, but satisfying. Half-Rim pulled out slightly, only to push back in. And, as he started to thrust into him, he was met with soft moans from the inkling underneath him. Gripping onto him, he started to thrust faster, causing Gloves to cry out and grip the sheets underneath him. Gloves shifted ever so slightly, moving so that he could take every blow. 

"Deeper," he breathed, pressing down further onto the bed as Half-Rim continued to thrust into him. "Want to feel you deep inside."

Body practically begging him to do just that, he pulled out to shift positions. His angle slightly different than before, he quickly pushed himself back inside, his thrusts deeper than before. Gloves' moans were louder, hands once again gripping the sheets as Half-Rim picked up his pace. He could feel himself nearing his peak, wanting so desperately to reach it. Thrusting deep into him, he cried out his release as he came, body shuddering. Beneath him, Gloves released himself as well, letting out a soft whimper. Moments later, he pulled out, collapsing onto the bed. Gloves didn't move for a heartbeat, but soon collapsed onto the bed next to him. 

He happily wrapped his arms around him as Gloves snuggled close to him, the two of them not speaking while they let each other catch their breath. After a few moments, he gave Gloves a soft kiss. It was loving, thankful. A way to show him that he _did_ appreciate him. He _was_ happy with him. Gloves gave him a small smile before pressing closer to him as they lay there together. It was only going to get better from here. That was something he had to remind himself. Hugging the other inkling boy close to him, he closed his eyes. Tomorrow, he would do something for him. It was only fair. Maybe a date of some sort. 

"Hey, Rim," Gloves said, quietly. His head was now resting on his chest. 

"Hm?"

"I... I hope this isn't too early to say this but," he paused, lowering his voice to almost a whisper. "I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter fic this time, but I wanted to get something out there. Honestly, all of the support I've been getting on my writing recently and in the past has inspired me to write more. Right now, I'm really focused and interested with this pairing, so I'll most likely have a lot things written with them.
> 
> And, sorry I don't reply to your comments. I do appreciate each and every one of them, however! 
> 
> Also, some things are just my take on these two. I know some people see Gloves younger than Half-Rim while others see them as the same age. I like the younger to slightly older dynamic myself, so that's what I decided to go with. 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
